1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a server for offering a service targeting a user and a service offering method thereof, and more particularly to a server for offering a service targeting a user and a service offering method thereof, in which the service is provided to a user device, based on a unit zone using geographic information.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the release of various digital devices such as a Smart television (TV), a tablet personal computer (PC), a mobile phone, etc., a demand for an interactive service using these devices has been gradually on the rise.
The interactive service may for example include an advertisement for targeting a certain user; a search keyword; direction information during driving or walking; price information about goods (or price comparison information); information about a nearby restaurant, shop or tourist spot; show time of a film; contact information for businesses; traffic information; etc. These examples may increase as time goes on and as the devices are diversified.
The interactive service may be provided based on location information of a moving or stationary user. However, a user's location information includes so many variables that there is a need to dynamically control a service offering unit. For instance, if the same service offering unit is equally applied to a location having a large floating population and a location having a small floating population for the simple reason that the locations have the same area, a service may be abnormally offered because load suddenly increases in the service offering unit corresponding to the location having the large floating population. Also, in the case of highly dense residential and office zones, a demand for a service may be varied depending on time slots, and therefore there is a need of reflecting it properly.